Along with the development of the display technology, a requirement of the display resolution ratio is improved. However, a manufacturing process of the displayer may be more difficult and a manufacturing cost thereof may be increased due to a high resolution ratio. When the display resolution ratio is equivalent to a resolution ratio of the human eyes, the way to simply define a pixel by a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel may be changed because the resolution ratio of the human eyes for different colors of sub-pixels is varied. In another word, by sharing by different pixels the sub-pixel of a color which the resolution ratio of a certain position is not sensitive to, a performance ability of a pixel resolution ratio may be simulated by a relative small amount of sub-pixels, thereby simplifying the process and reducing the cost.
With an instruction of the Retina screen of Iphone and the improvement of other high-definition display technologies, the resolution ratio level of the corresponding displayer is closing to, achieving or even beyond a resolution ratio limitation of the human eyes. According to a physiological structure of the human eyes, the said limitation is determined by a density of pole-like photoreceptor cells in the human retina which are sensitive to a luminance. A density of pyramidal photoreceptor cells in the human retina which are sensitive to different colors is lower than the density of the pole-like photoreceptor cells in the human retina. The density of the pyramidal cells sensitive to the blue light with a short wave length is the lowest, the red light comes second, and luminance effects (stimulation to the pole-like cells sensitive to the luminance) of the blue and the red light is far lower than that of the green light, therefore the resolution ratios of the human eyes for positions of the blue and the red sub-pixels are significantly lower solution ratios of the human eyes for positions of the green sub-pixels and a luminance center of the pixels. In a certain pixel luminance ratio, although the human eyes may identify the luminance center of the pixels and sensitive to the colors normally, the human eyes may not identify the positions or boundaries of the blue or the red sub-pixels on a pixel scale, thereby it is possible to share adjacent blue sub-pixels and adjacent red sub-pixels among adjacent pixels to some extent.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art, groups including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a green sub-pixel are arranged circularly in a row direction. Each pixel 10 includes an independent green sub-pixel 101, and a red sub-pixel 102 is shared by two adjacent pixels 10 and a blue sub-pixel 103 is shared by two adjacent pixels 10, therefore a density of the sub-pixels is twice a density of the pixels in the row direction, and a density of the sub-pixels is equal to a density of the pixels in the column direction.
Based on this, although a resolution ratio may be realized by a relative small amount of sub-pixels, a density of the sub-pixels is still twice a density of the pixels in the row direction, and then the requirement of the process is still high.